wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział XIII
Doktór siedział przy lampie z zieloną umbrelką i pilnie przeglądał stos papierów. — Cóż — spytał Rzecki — znowu doktór pracuje nad włosami?... Phi! co za mnóstwo cyfr... Jak sklepowe rachunki. — Bo też to są rachunki z waszego sklepu i waszej spółki — odparł Szuman. — A pan skąd je masz? — Mam tego dosyć. Szlangbaum namawia mnie, ażebym mu powierzył mój kapitał. Ponieważ wolę mieć sześć tysięcy aniżeli cztery tysiące rocznie, więc jestem gotów wysłuchać jego propozycji. Ale że nie lubię działać na ślepo, więc zażądałem cyfr. No, i jak widzę, zrobimy interes. Rzecki był zdumiony. — Nigdy nie myślałem — rzekł — ażebyś pan zajmował się podobnymi kwestiami. — Bom był głupi — odparł doktór wzruszając ramionami. — W moich oczach Wokulski zrobił fortunę, Szlangbaum robi ją, a ja siedzę na paru groszach jak kamień na miejscu. Kto nie idzie naprzód, cofa się. — Ależ to nie pańska specjalność zbijanie pieniędzy!... — Dlaczego nie moja? Nie każdy może być poetą albo bohaterem, ale każdy potrzebuje pieniędzy — mówił Szuman. — Pieniądz jest spiżarnią najszlachetniejszej siły w naturze, bo ludzkiej pracy. On jest sezamem, przed którym otwierają się wszystkie drzwi, jest obrusem, na którym zawsze można znaleźć obiad, jest lampą Aladyna, za której potarciem ma się wszystko, czego się pragnie. Czarodziejskie ogrody, bogate pałace, piękne królewny, wierna służba i gotowi do ofiar przyjaciele, wszystko to ma się za pieniądze... Rzecki przygryzł wargi. — Nie zawsze — rzekł — byłeś pan tego zdania. — Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis — spokojnie odpowiedział doktór. — Dziesięć lat zmarnowałem na badaniu włosów, wydałem tysiąc rubli na druk broszury o stu stronicach i... pies nie wspomniał ani o niej, ani o mnie. Spróbuję dziesięć następnych lat poświęcić operacjom pieniężnym i jestem z góry pewny, że mnie będą kochać i podziwiać. Bylem otworzył salon i kupił ekwipaż... Chwilę milczeli nie spoglądając na siebie. Szuman był pochmurny, Rzecki prawie zawstydzony. — Chciałbym — odezwał się nareszcie — pogadać z panem o Stachu... Doktór niecierpliwie odsunął od siebie papiery. — Co ja mu pomogę — mruknął. — To nieuleczony marzyciel, który już nie odzyska rozsądku. Fatalnie posuwa się do ruiny materialnej i moralnej, tak jak wy wszyscy i cały wasz system. — Jaki system?... — Wasz, polski system... — A co doktór postawisz na jego miejsce? — Nasz, żydowski... Rzecki aż podskoczył na krześle. — Jeszcze miesiąc temu nazywałeś pan Żydów parchami?... — Bo oni są parchy. Ale ich system jest wielki: on triumfuje, kiedy wasz bankrutuje. — A gdzież on siedzi, ten nowy system? — W umysłach, które wyszły z masy żydowskiej, ale wzbiły się do szczytów cywilizacji. Weź pan Heinego, Börnego, Lassalle'a, Marksa, Rotszylda, Bleichrödera, a poznasz nowe drogi świata. To Żydzi je utorowali: ci pogardzani, prześladowani, ale cierpliwi i genialni. Rzecki przetarł oczy; zdawało mu się, że śni na jawie. Wreszcie rzekł po chwili: — Wybacz, doktór, ale... czy pan nie żartujesz ze mnie?... Pół roku temu słyszałem od pana coś zupełnie innego... — Pół roku temu — odparł rozdrażniony Szuman — słyszałeś pan protesty przeciw starym porządkom, a dziś słyszysz nowy program. Człowiek nie jest ostrygą, która tak przyrasta do swojej skały, że dopiero trzeba ją nożem odrywać. Człowiek patrzy dokoła siebie, myśli, sądzi i w rezultacie odpycha dawne złudzenia przekonawszy się, że są złudzeniami... Ale pan tego nie pojmujesz ani Wokulski... Wszyscy bankrutujecie, wszyscy... Całe szczęście, że wasze miejsca zajmują świeże siły. — Nic pana nie rozumiem. — Zaraz mnie pan zrozumiesz — prawił doktór gorączkując się coraz mocniej. — Weź pan rodzinę Łęckich, co oni robili? Trwonili majątki: trwonił dziad, ojciec i syn, któremu w rezultacie zostało trzydzieści tysięcy ocalonych przez Wokulskiego i — piękna córka dla dopełnienia niedoborów. A co tymczasem robili Szlangbaumowie? Pieniądze. Zbierał je dziad i ojciec, tak że dziś syn, do niedawna skromny subiekt, za rok będzie trząsł naszym handlem. A oni to rozumieją, bo stary Szlangbaum jeszcze w styczniu napisał szaradę: "Pierwsze po niemiecku znaczy wąż, drugie roślina, wszystko do góry się wspina..." I zaraz mi objaśnił, że to znaczy: Szlang — Baum. Kiepska szarada, ale porządna robota — dodał śmiejąc się doktór. Rzecki spuścił głowę. Szuman mówił dalej: — Weź pan księcia, co on robi? Wzdycha nad "tym nieszczęśliwym krajem", i tyle. A pan baron Krzeszowski? Myśli, ażeby wydobyć pieniądze od żony. A baron Dalski? Usycha ze strachu, ażeby go nie zdradziła żona. Pan Maruszewicz poluje na pożyczki, a gdzie nie może pożyczyć, tam wykpiwa; zaś pan Starski siedzi przy dogorywającej babce, ażeby podsunąć jej do podpisania testament ułożony według jego myśli. Inni, więksi i mniejsi panowie, przeczuwając, że cały interes Wokulskiego przejdzie w ręce Szlangbauma, już składają mu wizyty. Nie wiedzą, biedaki! że on co najmniej o pięć procent zniży im dochody... Najmądrzejszy zaś z nich, Ochocki, zamiast wyzyskać lampy elektryczne swego systemu, myśli o machinach latających. Ba!... zdaje mi; się, że od kilku dni radzi o nich z Wokulskim. Zawsze znajdzie swój swego: marzyciel marzyciela... — No, już chyba Stachowi nie będziesz doktór nic zarzucał — przerwał niecierpliwie Rzecki. — Nic, oprócz tego, że nigdy nie pilnował fachu, a zawsze gonił za mrzonkami. Będąc subiektem chciał zostać uczonym, a zacząwszy uczyć się postanowił awansować na bohatera. Majątek zrobił nie dlatego, że był kupcem, ale że oszalał dla panny Łęckiej; a dziś, kiedy jej dosięga, co wreszcie bardzo jest niepewne, już zaczyna naradzać się z Ochockim... Słowo honoru, nie pojmuję: o czym finansista może rozmawiać z takim Ochockim?... Lunatycy!... Rzecki szczypał się w nogę, ażeby doktorowi nie zrobić awantury. — Uważa pan — odezwał się po chwili — przyszedłem do pana w sprawie już nie tylko Wokulskiego, ale kobiety... Kobiety, panie Szuman, a przeciw tym nic pan chyba nie znajdziesz do powiedzenia. — Wasze kobiety są akurat tyle warte co i mężczyźni. Wokulski za dziesięć lat mógłby być milionerem i potęgą w tym kraju, ale ponieważ związał losy swoje z panną Łęcką, więc sprzedał sklep doskonale procentujący, rzuci spółkę, wcale nie gorszą od sklepu, a potem strwoni majątek. Albo ten Ochocki!... Inny, na jego miejscu, już pracowałby nad oświetleniem elektrycznym, skoro udał mu się wynalazek. Tymczasem on hula po Warszawie z tą ładną panią Wąsowską, dla której więcej znaczy dobry tancerz aniżeli największy wynalazca. Żyd zrobiłby inaczej Gdyby był elektrotechnikiem, znalazłby sobie kobietę, która albo siedziałaby z nim w pracowni, albo — handlowała elektrycznością. A gdyby był finansistą, jak Wokulski, nie kochałby się na oślep, tylko szukałby żony bogatej. Wreszcie może by wziął ubogą i piękną, ale wtedy musiałyby procentować jej wdzięki. Ona prowadziłaby mu salon, zwabiała gości, uśmiechałaby się do możnych, romansowałaby z najmożniejszymi, słowem, na wszelki sposób popierałaby interes firmy, zamiast ją gubić. — I w tym wypadku byłeś pan przed pół rokiem innego zdania — wtrącił Rzecki. — Nie przed pół rokiem, ale przed dziesięcioma laty. Ba! trułem się po śmierci narzeczonej, ale to właśnie jeden więcej argument przeciw waszemu systematowi. Dziś aż cierpnę, kiedy pomyślę, że albo mogłem umrzeć, licho wie po co, albo ożenić się z kobietą, która strwoniłaby mi majątek. Rzecki podniósł się z krzesła. — Więc teraz — rzekł — ideałem pańskim jest Szlangbaum. — Ideałem nie, ale dzielnym człowiekiem. — Który wydobył rachunki sklepowe... — Ma do tego prawo. Wszak od lipca zostanie właścicielem. — A tymczasem demoralizując kolegów, swoich przyszłych subiektów?... — On ich rozpędzi!... — I ten pański ideał, kiedy prosił Stacha o posadę, to już wówczas myślał o zagarnięciu naszego sklepu? — Nie zagarnia, tylko kupuje! — zawołał doktór. — Może wolałbyś pan, ażeby sklep zmarniał nie znalazłszy nabywcy?... I kto z was mądrzejszy: pan, który po kilkudziesięciu latach nie masz nic, czy on, który w ciągu roku zdobywa taką fortecę, nikomu notabene nie robiąc krzywdy, a Wokulskiemu płacąc gotówką?... — Może masz pan rację, ale mnie jakoś się to nie wydaje — mruknął Rzecki potrząsając głową. — Nie wydaje się panu, bo należysz do tych, co sądzą, że ludzie jak kamienie muszą porastać mchem nie ruszając się z miejsca. Dla pana Szlangbaumy zawsze powinni być subiektami, Wokulscy zawsze pryncypałami, a Łęccy zawsze jaśnie wielmożnymi... Nie, panie! Społeczeństwo jest jak gotująca się woda: co wczoraj było na dole, dziś pędzi w górę... — A jutro znowu spada na dół — zakończył Rzecki. — Dobranoc, doktorze. Szuman ścisnął go za rękę. — Gniewasz się pan? — Nie... Tylko nie wierzę w ubóstwienie pieniędzy. — To stan przejściowy. — A któż panu zaręczy, że marzycielstwo Wokulskich albo Ochockich nie jest stanem przejściowym? Machina latająca śmieszna to rzecz na pozór, ale tylko na pozór; wiem coś o jej wartości, bo przez całe lata tłomaczył mi to Stach. Lecz gdyby takiemu na przykład Ochockiemu udało się ją zbudować, pomyśl pan, co byłoby więcej warte dla świata: czy spryt Szlangbaumów, czy marzycielstwo Wokulskich i Ochockich? — Tere-fere — przerwał doktór. — Już ja na tych godach nie będę. — Ale gdybyś pan był, musiałbyś chyba trzeci raz zmienić program. Doktór zmieszał się... — No, co tam — rzekł. — Jakiż to interes miałeś pan do mnie? — Tej biednej Stawskiej... Ona naprawdę zakochała się w Wokulskim. — Ehe!... takimi sprawami już mógłbyś pan mnie nie zajmować — ofuknął go doktór. — Kiedy jedni wzbogacają się i rosną w siłę, a inni bankrutują, on mi zawraca głowę amorami jakiejś pani Stawskiej. Nie trzeba było bawić się w swata!... Rzecki opuścił doktora tak zmartwiony, że nawet nie uważał na brutalność jego ostatnich słów. Dopiero na ulicy spostrzegł się i uczuł żal do Szumana. "Ot, przyjaźń żydowska!" — mruknął. Wielki post nie był tak nudny, jak obawiano się w modnym świecie. Naprzód Opatrzność zesłała wezbranie Wisły, co dało powód do publicznego koncertu i kilku prywatnych wieczorów z muzyką i deklamacją. Następnie w szeregu prelegentów na Osady Rolne wystąpił jeden krakowianin, nadzieja partii arystokratycznej, na którego odczyt wybrało się najlepsze towarzystwo. Potem Szegedyn uległ powodzi, co znowu wywołało wprawdzie nieduże składki, ale za to ogromny ruch w salonach. Odbył się nawet w domu hrabiny teatr amatorski, na którym odegrano dwie sztuki w języku francuskim i jedną w angielskim. We wszystkich tych filantropijnych zajęciach panna Izabela przyjmowała czynny udział. Bywała na koncertach, zajmowała się wręczeniem bukietu uczonemu krakowianinowi, występowała w żywym obrazie w roli anioła litości i grała w sztuce Musseta Nie igra się z miłością. Panowie Niwiński, Malborg, Rydzewski i Pieczarkowski prawie zasypali ją bukietami, a pan Szastalski zwierzył się kilku damom, że prawdopodobnie w tym jeszcze roku będzie musiał odebrać sobie życie. Gdy rozeszła się wieść o zamierzonym samobójstwie, pan Szastalski stał się bohaterem rautów, a panna Izabela zyskała przydomek okrutnej. Kiedy panowie powymykali się na wista, wówczas damy pewnego wieku miały największą przyjemność w tym, ażeby za pomocą dowcipnych manewrów zbliżyć pannę Izabelę z Szastalskim. Z nieopisanym współczuciem przypatrywały się przez lornetki cierpieniom młodego człowieka; prawie starczyło im to za koncert. Gniewały się tylko na pannę Izabelę widząc, że ona rozumie swoje uprzywilejowane stanowisko, a każdym ruchem i spojrzeniem zdaje się mówić: patrzcie, to mnie on kocha, przeze mnie jest nieszczęśliwy!... Wokulski znajdował się niekiedy w tych towarzystwach, widział lornetki dam skierowane na Szastalskiego i pannę Izabelę, nawet słyszał uwagi, które brzęczały mu około uszu jak osy, ale nic nie rozumiał. Nim wreszcie nikt się nie zajmował, odkąd dowiedziano się, że jest poważnym konkurentem. — Nieszczęśliwa miłość budzi daleko więcej interesu — szepnęła raz panna Rzeżuchowska do pani Wąsowskiej. — Kto wie, gdzie tu naprawdę jest miłość nieszczęśliwa, a nawet tragiczna!... — odpowiedziała pani Wąsowska patrząc na Wokulskiego. W kwadrans później panna Rzeżuchowska kazała przedstawić sobie Wokulskiego, a w ciągu następnego kwadransa zawiadomiła go (spuszczając przy tym oczy), że jej zdaniem najpiękniejszą rolą kobiety jest pielęgnować ranione serca, które cierpią w milczeniu. Pewnego dnia przy końcu marca Wokulski przyszedłszy do panny Izabeli zastał ją w doskonałym humorze. — Wyborna wiadomość! — zawołała witając się z nim niezwykle gorąco. — Czy wie pan, że przyjechał ten znakomity skrzypek Molinari... — Molinari?... — powtórzył Wokulski. — Ach, tak, widziałem go w Paryżu. — Tak pan chłodno o nim mówi? — zdziwiła się panna Izabela.— Czyby jego gra nie podobała się panu?... — Przyznam się pani, że nawet nie uważałem, jak on gra. — To niepodobna!... to chyba nie słyszał go pan... Pan Szastalski (no, on zawsze przesadza) powiedział, że tylko słuchając Molinariego mógłby umrzeć bez żalu. Pani Wywrotnicka jest nim zachwycona, a pani Rzeżuchowska ma zamiar wydać dla niego raut. — O ile mi się zdaje, jest to dosyć mierny skrzypek. — Ależ, panie!... Pan Rydzewski i pan Pieczarkowski mieli sposobność widzieć jego album, złożone z samych recenzyj... Pan Pieczarkowski mówi, że Molinariemu ofiarowali to jego wielbiciele. Otóż wszyscy europejscy recenzenci nazywają go genialnym. Wokulski potrząsnął głową. — Widziałem go w sali, gdzie najdroższe miejsce kosztowało dwa franki. — To niepodobna, to chyba nie on... On dostał order od ojca świętego, od szacha perskiego, ma tytuł... Miernych skrzypków nie spotykają takie odznaczenia. Wokulski z podziwem przypatrywał się zarumienionej twarzy i błyszczącym oczom panny Izabeli. Były to tak silne argumenta, że zwątpił we własną pamięć i odparł: — Może być... Ale pannę Izabelę w przykry sposób dotknęła jego obojętność dla sztuki. Sposępniała i przez resztę dnia rozmawiała z Wokulskim dosyć chłodno. "Głupiec jestem! — pomyślał wychodząc. — Zawsze muszę się wyrwać z czymś, co jej robi przykrość. Jeżeli jest melomanką, może uważać za świętokradztwo moje zdanie o Molinarim..." I przez cały następny dzień gorzko wyrzucał sobie nieznajomość sztuki, prostactwo, niedelikatność, a nawet brak szacunku dla panny Izabeli. "Z pewnością — mówił — znakomitszym jest ten skrzypek, który na niej zrobi wrażenie, aniżeli ten, który by mnie się podobał. Trzeba być arogantem, ażeby wypowiadać sądy tak stanowcze, tym bardziej że musiałem nie poznać się na jego grze..." Wstyd go ogarnął. Na trzeci dzień otrzymał od panny Izabeli krótki liścik: "Panie — pisała. — Musi mi pan ułatwić zaznajomienie się z Molinarim, ale to koniecznie, koniecznie... Obiecałam Cioci, że skłonię go, ażeby zagrał u niej na ochronę; pojmuje więc pan, ile mi na tym zależy." W pierwszej chwili zdawało się Wokulskiemu, że zbliżenie się do genialnego skrzypka będzie jednym z najtrudniejszych zadań, jakie mu kazano rozwiązać. Szczęściem, przypomniał sobie, że ma znajomego muzyka, który nie tylko poznał się z Molinarim, ale już chodził za nim i przesiadywał u niego jak cień. Kiedy zwierzył się z kłopotu przed muzykiem, ten naprzód szeroko otworzył oczy, potem zmarszczył brwi, w końcu zaś, po długim namyśle, odparł: — O, to sprawa trudna, bardzo trudna, ale dla pana postaramy się. Tylko muszę go przygotować, dobrze usposobić... I wie pan, jak zrobimy?... Niech pan jutro zajdzie do hotelu o pierwszej w południe; ja tam będę na śniadaniu. Wtedy niech pan wywoła mnie nieznacznie przez służącego, a już ja wyrobię panu audiencję. Te ostrożności i ton, jakim je wypowiadano, przykro dotknęły Wokulskiego; mimo to w oznaczonym terminie poszedł do hotelu. — Pan Molinari w domu? — zapytał szwajcara. Szwajcar, człowiek znajomy, wyprawił pomocnika na górę, sam zaś zaczął bawić Wokulskiego rozmową: — To, wielmożny panie, mamy ruch w hotelu z tym Włochem!... Schodzą się państwo jak do cudownego obrazu, ale najwięcej kobiety... — Oho?... — Tak, wielmożny panie. Taka najpierwej przysyła mu list, potem bukiet, a nareszcie sama przychodzi za woalką, bo myśli, że jej nikt nie pozna... To, panie, śmiech dla całej służby!... On nie każdą przyjmuje, choć która da jego lokajowi ze trzy ruble. Ale czasem, jak trafi mu się dobry humor, to nieraz dobiera sobie chłopisko jeszcze dwa numery, każdy w innej stronie korytarza, i w każdym inną rozwesela... Taki, bestia, zajadły. Wokulski spojrzał na zegarek. Upłynęło z dziesięć minut na czekaniu, więc pożegnał szwajcara i poszedł na schody czując, że gniew zaczyna w nim kipieć. "Tęgi blagier! — myślał. — Ale też i miłe te kobietki..." W drodze spotkał go zadyszany pomocnik szwajcara. — Pan Molinari — rzekł — kazał prosić, ażeby jaśnie pan chwilkę zaczekał... Wokulski chciał schwycić za kark posłańca, ale pohamował się i zawrócił na dół. — Jaśnie pan odchodzi?... Co mam powiedzieć panu Molinaremu?... — Powiedz mu, ażeby... Rozumiesz? — Powiem, jaśnie panie, tylko on nie zrozumie — odpowiedział zadowolony lokaj, a wpadłszy do szwajcara rzekł: — Przynajmniej znalazł się choć jeden pan, co się poznał na tym kundlu Włochu... O, hycel! łeb to zadziera, ale nim ci da, człeku, dziesiątczynę, to ją pierwej ze trzy razy obejrzy... Legawa suka go urodziła, pokrakę... Zgnilec... obieżyświat... kopernik!... Była chwila, że Wokulski uczuł żal do panny Izabeli. Jak można zapalać się do człowieka, z którego nawet hotelowa służba żartuje!... Jak można zapisywać się na długą listę jego wielbicielek... Czy w końcu godziło się zmuszać go, ażeby szukał znajomości z takim płytkim blagierem!... Ale wnet ochłonął; przyszła mu bardzo słuszna uwaga, że panna Izabela nie znając Molinariego daje się tylko unosić prądowi jego reputacji. "Pozna go i ochłonie — pomyślał. — Tylko już ja nie będę im służył za pośrednika." Kiedy Wokulski wrócił do domu, zastał u siebie Węgiełka, który czekał na niego od godziny. Chłopak wyglądał po warszawsku, ale był trochę mizerny. — Wychudłeś, zbladłeś — rzekł Wokulski przypatrzywszy mu się. Łajdaczysz się czy co?... — Nie, panie, tylko dziesięć dni chorowałem. Coś mi się zrobiło na szyi takie paskudne, że mnie doktór pokrajał. Ale już wczoraj poszedłem do roboty. — Potrzebujesz pieniędzy? — Nie, panie. Chciałem tylko opowiedzieć się względem powrotu do Zasławia. — Już cię korci. A nauczyłeś się czego? — Ojej! I ze ślusarką się trochę... i według stolarki... Koszyków nauczyłem się też wcale pięknych i rysować. A nawet jakby przyszło do malowania, to też... Mówiąc to kłaniał się, rumienił i miętosił czapkę w ręku. — Dobrze — odezwał się po chwili Wokulski. — Na narzędzia dostaniesz sześćset rubli. Wystarczy?... A kiedy chcesz wracać? Chłopak zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej i pocałował Wokulskiego w rękę. — Bo ja jeszcze, z przeproszeniem łaski pańskiej, chciałbym się ożenić... Tylko nie wiem... Poskrobał się w głowę. — Z kimże to? — spytał Wokulski. — Z tą panną Marianną, co mieszka u furmanów Wysockich. Ja też mieszkam w tym domu, tylko na górze. "Chce się żenić z moją magdalenką?" — pomyślał Wokulski. Przeszedł się po pokoju i rzekł: — A dobrze ty znasz pannę Mariannę? — Co nie mam znać? Przecie widujemy się co dzień trzy razy, a czasami to i przez całą niedzielę albo ja siedzę u niej, albo oboje u Wysockich. — No tak. Ale czy wiesz, czym ona była przed rokiem? — Wiem, panie. Ledwiem tu przyjechał z łaski pańskiej, zaraz Wysocka mówi do mnie: "Uważaj, młody, bo ona się puszczała..." Takim sposobem od pierwszego dnia wiedziałem, co ona za jedna; okpistwa ze mną nie robiła żadnego. — I jakże się stało, że chcesz żenić się z nią? — Bóg wie, panie, ani tak, ani owak. Nawet z początku to śmiałem się z niej i jak kto przechodził za oknem, mówiłem: "Pewno i ten znajomy panny Marianny, boś panna nie z jednego pieca chleb jadła." A ona nic, tylko spuści głowę, kręci maszyną, aż warczy, i ognie jej na twarz biją. Później spostrzegłem się, że mi ktoś łata bieliznę; więc na Boże Narodzenie kupiłem jej za dziesięć złotych parasol, a ona sześć chustek perkalowych z moim nazwiskiem. A Wysocka mówi: "Nie daj się, młody, bo to probantka!..." Więcem se do głowy nie dopuszczał, choć gdyby nie była ladaco, już bym się w zapusty ożenił. Akurat w Popielec Wysocki rozpowiedział mi, jak się z nią zrobił ten interes, niby z panną Marianną. Zgodziła ją jakaś pani w aksamitach do służby, no i miała służbę, niech ręka boska broni! Coraz chce uciekać, ale ją łapią i mówią: "Albo siedź tu, albo oddamy cię do kryminału za złodziejstwo." "Cóżem ja ukradła" — ona mówi. "Nasze dochody, psiawiaro!" — oni krzyczą. I tak by siedziała (rozpowiadał Wysocki) do sądnego dnia, gdyby jej pan Wokulski nie zobaczył w kościele. Wtedy ją wykupił i wyratował. — Mów dalej, mów — odezwał się Wokulski spostrzegłszy, że Węgiełek waha się. — Zaraz mnie tknęło — ciągnął Węgiełek — że to nie żadne łajdactwo, tylko nieszczęście. I pytam się Wysockiego: "Ożeniłby się pan z panną Marianną?" "I z jedną babą jest utrapienie" — on mówi. "Ale żeby pan Wysocki był w kawalerskiej kondycji, to co?" "Eh mówi — kiedy już nie mam ciekawości do kobiet." Widząc ja, że stary nie chce gadać, takem go zaklął, że mi w końcu powiedział: "Nie ożeniłbym się, bo nie miałbym przekonania, że się w niej stary obyczaj nie odezwie. Kobieta jak dobra, to dobra, ale jak się rozwydrzy, niczym diabeł." Tymczasem na początku świętego postu zesłał Pan Bóg miłosierny na mnie takiego bolaka, żem musiał leżeć w domu, i jeszcze doktór mnie pokrajał. Aż tu panna i Marianna jak nie zacznie do mnie chodzić, łóżko prześciełać, pokrajanie mi opatrywać... Mówił doktór, żeby nie jej opatrunki, tobym z tydzień dłużej leżał. Mnie nieraz złość brała, osobliwie, jak mnie trzęsło, więc jednego dnia mówię: "Co sobie panna Marianna robi subiekcję?... Panna myśli, że ja się z panną ożenię, a ja chybabym zgłupiał, żeby się z taką wiązać, co się dziesięciu wysługiwała." A ona na to nic, tylko spuściła głowę i łzy jej kap... kap... "Przecie ja rozumiem — mówi — żeby się pan Węgiełek ze mną nie ożenił... Aż mnie, z przeproszeniem łaski pańskiej, zemdliło z wielkiej litości, kiedym to usłyszał. I zaraz powiedziałem Wysockiej: "Wie pani Wysocka co, może ja się z panną Marianną ożenię...' A ona na to: "Nie bądź głupi, bo..." Kiedy nie śmiem mówić — dodał nagle Węgiełek, znowu całując Wokulskiego w rękę. — Mów śmiało. — "Bo — rzekła mi pani Wysocka — jakbyś się ożenił z panną Marianną, to może byś obraził pana Wokulskiego za jego łaskę nad nami wszystkimi... Kto zaś wie, czy panna Marianna do niego nie chodzi..." Wokulski zatrzymał się przed nim. — Tego się lękasz? — spytał. — Daję ci słowo honoru, że nigdy nie widuję tej panny. Węgiełek odetchnął. — To i chwała Bogu. Bo jedno, że nie śmiałbym przecie panu włazić w drogę za jego dobroć, a po drugie... — Cóż po drugie? — Po drugie, widzi pan, że ona się puszczała, to przez nieszczęście, źli ludzie ją skrzywdzili i temu ona nie winna. Ale żeby ona teraz nade mną chorym płakała, a do wielmożnego pana chodziła, to już byłaby taka szelma jak wściekły pies, co to tylko zabić, ażeby ludzi nie kąsał. — A zatem?... — spytał Wokulski. — Ha, cóż? ożenię się po świętach — odparł Węgiełek. — Przecie ona za nie swoje grzechy cierpieć nie może. Nie jej to była wola. — Masz jeszcze jaki interes? — Już nic. — Więc bywaj zdrów, a przed ślubem wstąp do mnie. Ona będzie miała pięćset rubli posagu, no i co potrzeba na bieliznę i gospodarstwo. Węgiełek opuścił go bardzo wzruszony. "Oto logika prostych serc! — pomyślał Wokulski. — Pogarda dla występku, miłosierdzie dla nieszczęścia" Naiwny mieszczanin w jego oczach wyrósł na posłannika odwiecznej sprawiedliwości, który zdeptanej kobiecie przyniósł spokój i przebaczenie. W końcu marca u państwa Rzeżuchowskich odbył się wielki raut z Molinarim; Wokulski także otrzymał zaproszenie zaadresowane piękną rączką panny Rzeżuchowskiej. Przybył tam dosyć późno, właśnie w chwili kiedy mistrz dał się uprosić do uszczęśliwienia słuchaczy koncertem własnej kompozycji. Jeden z miejscowych muzyków usiadł towarzyszyć mu na fortepianie, drugi przyniósł mistrzowi skrzypce, trzeci odwracał nuty akompaniatorowi, czwarty stał za mistrzem w zamiarze podkreślania fizjognomią i gestami piękniejszych albo trudniejszych ustępów. Ktoś poprosił obecnych o spokojność, damy usiadły w półkole, mężczyźni zgromadzili się za ich krzesłami, koncert zaczął się. Teraz Wokulski spojrzał na skrzypka i przede wszystkim spostrzegł pewne podobieństwo między nim i Starskim. Molinari miał takież same niewielkie faworyciki, jeszcze mniejsze wąsiki i ten sam wyraz znużenia, jaki cechuje ludzi posiadających szczęście u płci pięknej. Grał dobrze i wyglądał przyzwoicie, lecz było widać po nim, że już pogodził się z rolą półbożka łaskawego dla swoich wiernych. Od czasu do czasu skrzypce odezwały się głośniej, stojący za mistrzem muzyk robił minę zachwyconą, a po sali przebiegał cichy i krótki szmer. Pomiędzy uroczyście nastrojonymi mężczyznami i zasłuchanymi, zamyślonymi, rozmarzonymi lub drzemiącymi damami Wokulski dostrzegał kobiece fizjognomie napiętnowane niezwykłym wyrazem. Były tam namiętnie odrzucone głowy, zarumienione policzki, pałające oczy, rozchylone i drgające usta, jakby pod wpływem narkotyku. "Straszna rzecz! — pomyślał Wokulski. — Cóż to za chore indywidua wprzęgają się do triumfalnego wozu tego pana... Wtem spojrzał na bok i zrobiło mu się zimno... Zobaczył pannę Łęcką bardziej odurzoną i roznamiętnioną od innych. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Mistrz grał z kwadrans, ale Wokulski nie słyszał już ani jednej nuty. Rozbudził go dopiero przeciągły grzmot oklasków. Potem znowu zapomniał, gdzie jest, ale za to doskonale widział, jak Molinari szepnął coś do ucha panu Rzeżuchowskiemu, jak pan Rzeżuchowski wziął go pod rękę i — przedstawił pannie Izabeli. Przywitała go rumieńcem i wejrzeniem nieopisanego zachwytu. A ponieważ proszono na kolację, mistrz podał jej rękę i zaprowadził do sali jadalnej. Przeszli tuż obok niego, Molinari potrącił go łokciem, ale tak byli zajęci sobą, że panna Izabela nawet nie spostrzegła Wokulskiego. Potem usiedli we czworo przy jednym stoliku: pan Szastalski z panną Rzeżuchowską, Molinari z panną Izabelą, i było znać, że jest im bardzo dobrze razem. Wokulskiemu znowu zdawało się, że z oczu spada mu zasłona, poza którą widać zupełnie inny świat i inną pannę Izabelę. Ale w tej samej chwili uczuł taki zamęt w głowie, ból w piersiach, szał w nerwach, że uciekł do przedpokoju, a stamtąd na ulicę obawiając się, że traci rozum. "Boże miłosierny! — szepnął — zdejmijże ze mnie to przekleństwo..." O kilka kroków od Molinariego, przy mikroskopijnym stoliczku, siedziała pani Wąsowska z Ochockim. — Moja kuzynka zaczyna mi się coraz mniej podobać — rzekł Ochocki patrząc na pannę Izabelę. — Widzi ją pani?... — Od godziny — odparła pani Wąsowska. — Ale zdaje mi się, że i Wokulski coś spostrzegł, bo był bardzo zmieniony. Żal mi go. — O, niech pani będzie spokojna o Wokulskiego. Prawda, że dziś jest rozbity, ale jeżeli się raz ocknie... Takich nie zabijają wachlarzem. — Więc może być dramat. — Żadnego — rzekł Ochocki. — Ludzie o skoncentrowanych uczuciach wówczas tylko są niebezpieczni, jeżeli nie mają rezerw... — Mówisz pan o tej pani... jakże ona... Sta... Star?... — Boże uchowaj, tam nic nie ma i nigdy nie było. Zresztą dla zakochanego mężczyzny nie stanowi rezerwy inna kobieta. — Więc cóż? — Wokulski ma silny umysł i wie o cudownym wynalazku, którego wykończenie naprawdę przewróciłoby świat... — I pan wiesz o nim? — Treść znam, dowód widziałem; nie znam tylko bliższych szczegółów. Przysięgam — mówił zapalając się Ochocki — że dla takiej sprawy można by poświęcić nawet dziesięć kochanek! — Więc i mnie poświęciłbyś, niewdzięczniku? — Alboż pani jest moją kochanką?... Nie jestem przecie lunatykiem. — Ale kochasz się we mnie. — Może jeszcze tak jak Wokulski w Izabeli?... Ani myślę... Choć każdej chwili jestem gotów... — W każdej chwili jesteś pan źle wychowany. Ale... tym lepiej, że się we mnie nie kochasz. — I nawet wiem, dlaczego lepiej. Pani wzdycha do Wokulskiego. Panią Wąsowską oblał mocny rumieniec; zmieszała się tak, że wachlarz upadł jej na posadzkę. Ochocki podniósł go. — Nie chcę grać z panem komedii, mój potworze — odparła po chwili. — Obchodzi mnie tak, że... robię wszystko, co jest w mojej mocy, ażeby dostał Belę, ponieważ... ją kocha ten szaleniec... — Przysięgam, że spomiędzy znajomych mi dam jesteś pani jedyną kobietą, która naprawdę coś warta... Ale dosyć o tym. Od czasu kiedym poznał, że Wokulski kocha Belę (a jak on ją kocha!), moja kuzynka robi na mnie dziwne wrażenie. Dawniej uważałem ją za wyjątkową, dziś wydaje mi się pospolitą, dawniej wzniosła, dziś jest płaska... Ale to tylko chwilami i jeszcze ostrzegam, że mogę się mylić. Pani Wąsowska uśmiechnęła się. — Podobno — rzekła — ile razy mężczyzna patrzy na kobietę, szatan zakłada mu różowe okulary. — Czasami zdejmuje. — Ale nie bez cierpień — odpowiedziała pani Wąsowska. — Wiesz pan co — dodała — ponieważ jesteśmy prawie kuzynami, mówmy sobie t y... — Bardzo dziękuję. — Dlaczego? — Nie mam zamiaru być wielbicielem pani. — Ja proponuję panu przyjaźń. — Właśnie. Jest to mostek, po którym... W tej chwili panna Izabela wstała nagle od swego stolika i podeszła do nich; była wzburzona. — Porzucasz mistrza? — spytała ją pani Wąsowska. — Ależ to jest impertynent! — rzekła panna Izabela tonem, w którym czuć było gniew. — Bardzom kontent, kuzynko, że tak prędko poznałaś się na tym poliszynelu — odezwał się Ochocki. — Może pani siądzie? Ale panna Izabela rzuciła na niego piorunujące spojrzenie, zaczęła rozmawiać z Malborgiem, który właśnie zbliżył się do niej, i odeszła do sali. Na progu, spoza wachlarza, spojrzała w stronę Molinariego, który bardzo wesoło rozmawiał z panną Rzeżuchowską... — Zdaje mi się, panie Ochocki — rzekła pani Wąsowska — że prędzej zostaniesz naszym Kopernikiem, aniżeli nauczysz się ostrożności! Jak mogłeś wobec Izabeli nazwać tego pana poliszynelem?... — Ona przecież nazwała go impertynentem... — Niemniej interesuje się nim. — No, proszę ze mnie nie żartować. Jeżeli nie interesuje się człowiekiem, który ją ubóstwia... — To właśnie będzie interesować się takim, który ją lekceważy. — Pociąg do ostrych sosów jest oznaką nietęgiego zdrowia zauważył Ochocki. — Która tu jest zdrowa! — rzekła pani Wąsowska, pogardliwie obwodząc wzrokiem towarzystwo. — Podaj mi pan rękę i idźmy do salonu. Na przejściu spotkali księcia, który z wielkim zadowoleniem przywitał panią Wąsowską. — Cóż, mości książę, Molinari?... — zapytała. — Ma bardzo ładny ton... Bardzo... — I będziemy przyjmować go u siebie? — O tak... w przedpokoju... W parę minut dowcip księcia obleciał wszystkie sale... Pani Rzeżuchowska z powodu nagłej migreny musiała puścić gości. Gdy pani Wąsowska rozmawiając po drodze ze znajomymi weszła z Ochockim do salonu, zobaczyła już pannę Izabelę siedzącą w towarzystwie Molinariego. — Kto z nas miał rację? — rzekła trącając Ochockiego wachlarzem. — Biedny Wokulski!... — Zapewniam panią, że jest mniej biednym aniżeli panna Izabela. — Dlaczego? — Bo jeżeli kobiety kochają tylko tych, którzy je lekceważą, to moja kuzynka bardzo prędko będzie musiała oszaleć za Wokulskim. — Powiesz mu pan?... — oburzyła się pani Wąsowska. — Nigdy! Jestem przecie jego przyjacielem, a już to samo wkłada na mnie obowiązek nieostrzegania o niebezpieczeństwach. Ale jestem także mężczyzną i dalibóg, czuję, że gdy między mężczyzną i kobietą zacznie się tego rodzaju walka... — To przegra mężczyzna. — Nie, pani. Przegra kobieta, i to na łeb na szyję. Przecież dlatego kobiety wszędzie są niewolnicami, że lgną do tych, którzy je lekceważą. — Nie bluźnij pan. Ponieważ Molinari zaczął rozmawiać z panią Wywrotnicką, pani Wąsowska zbliżyła się do panny Izabeli, wzięła ją pod rękę i zaczęły spacerować po salonie. — Pogodziłaś się jednak z tym impertynentem? — zapytała pani Wąsowska. — Przeprosił mnie — odparła panna Izabela. — Tak prędko? A czy choć obiecał poprawę? — Moją będzie rzeczą, ażeby nie potrzebował się poprawiać. — Był tu Wokulski — mówiła pani Wąsowska — i dosyć nagle wyszedł. — Dawno? — Kiedyście siedli do kolacji; stał nawet w tych drzwiach. Panna Izabela zmarszczyła brwi. — Moja Kaziu — rzekła — wiem, o co ci chodzi. Otóż oświadczam ci raz na zawsze, że ani myślę wyrzekać się dla Wokulskiego moich sympatii i upodobań. Małżeństwo nie jest więzieniem, a ja mniej niż kto inny nadaję się na więźnia. — Masz słuszność. Czy jednakże dla kaprysu godzi się drażnić takie uczucia? Panna Izabela zmieszała się. — Więc cóż mam robić? — To już od ciebie zależy. Jeszcze nie jesteś z nim związana... — Ach, tak!... już pojmuję... — uśmiechnęła się panna Izabela. Stojący pod oknem pan Malborg z panem Niwińskim przypatrywali się obu damom przez binokle. — Piękne kobiety! — westchnął pan Malborg. — A każda w innym guście — dodał pan Niwiński. — Którą byś wolał? — Obie. — A ja Izabelkę, a potem... Wąsowską. — Jak one tulą się do siebie... jak się uśmiechają!... To wszystko, ażeby nas podrażnić. Sprytne są te kobietki. — A w gruncie mogą się nienawidzieć. — No, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili — zakończył pan Niwiński. Do spacerujących pań zbliżył się Ochocki. — Czy i kuzynek należy do spisku przeciw mnie? — zapytała panna Izabela. — Do spisku nigdy; mogę z panią być tylko w otwartej wojnie. — Z panią? W otwartej wojnie?... Cóż to znaczy. Wojny prowadzą się w celu zawarcia korzystnego pokoju! — To nie mój system. — Czy tak?... — rzekła panna Izabela z uśmiechem. — Więc załóżmy się, że kuzynek złożysz broń; bo wojnę uważam już za rozpoczętą. — Przegrasz ją, kuzynko, nawet w tych punktach, w których liczysz na najzupełniejsze zwycięstwo — odpowiedział uroczyście Ochocki. Panna Izabela sposępniała. — Belu — szepnęła do niej przechodząca w tej chwili hrabina wyjeżdżamy. — Cóż, Molinari obiecał?... — zapytała tym samym tonem panna Izabela. — Wcale go nie prosiłam — odpowiedziała dumnie hrabina. — Dlaczego, ciociu?... — Zrobił niekorzystne wrażenie. Gdyby doniesiono pannie Izabeli, że umarł Wokulski z powodu Molinariego, wielki skrzypek nie straciłby nic w jej oczach. Ale wiadomość, że zrobił złe wrażenie, dotknęła ją w niemiły sposób. Pożegnała artystę chłodno, prawie wyniośle. Pomimo znajomości trwającej ledwie kilka godzin Molinari żywo zainteresował pannę Izabelę. Kiedy późno wróciwszy do domu spojrzała na swego Apollina, zdawało jej się, że marmurowy bożek ma coś z postawy i rysów skrzypka. Zarumieniła się przypomniawszy sobie, że posąg bardzo często zmieniał fizjognomię; nawet przez krótką chwilę był podobny do Wokulskiego. Uspokoiła się jednak uwagą, że dzisiejsza zmiana jest ostatnią, że dotychczasowe jej upodobania polegały na omyłkach i że Apollo, jeżeli mógł kogoś symbolizować, to tylko Molinariego. Nie mogła zasnąć, w sercu jej walczyły najsprzeczniejsze uczucia: gniew, obawa, ciekawość i jakaś tkliwość. Czasem nawet budziło się zdumienie, kiedy przypominała sobie zuchwałe czyny skrzypka. Przy pierwszych słowach powiedział, że jest najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką zna; idąc na kolację namiętnie przytulał jej ramię i oświadczył, że ją kocha. A przy kolacji, bez względu na obecność Szastalskiego i panny Rzeżuchowskiej, tak natarczywie szukał pod stołem jej ręki, że... cóż miała zrobić?... Podobnie gwałtownych uczuć nie spotkała jeszcze nigdy. On naprawdę musiał ją pokochać od pierwszego wejrzenia, szalenie, na śmierć. Czy jej wreszcie nie szepnął (co nawet zmusiło ją do opuszczenia stolika), że bez namysłu oddałby życie za kilka dni spędzonych z nią razem. "I na co on się narażał mówiąc coś podobnego" — pomyślała panna Izabela. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, że co najwyżej narażał się na opuszczenie towarzystwa przed końcem kolacji. "Co za uczucie!... co za namiętność!..." — powtarzała w duchu. Przez dwa dni panna Izabela nie wychodziła z domu i nikogo nie przyjmowała. W trzecim dniu zdawało jej się, że Apollo, jakkolwiek wciąż podobny do Molinariego, chwilami przypomina Starskiego. Tegoż dnia po południu przyjęła panów Rydzewskiego i Pieczarkowskiego, którzy oświadczyli jej, że Molinari opuszcza już Warszawę, że zraził do siebie całe towarzystwo, że jego album z recenzjami jest blagą, ponieważ nie umieszczono w nim krytyk nieprzychylnych. Dodali w końcu, że tak mierny skrzypek i pospolity człowiek tylko w Warszawie mógł doznać podobnych owacyj. Panna Izabela była oburzona i przypomniała panu Pieczarkowskiemu, że nie kto inny, tylko on chwalił artystę. Pan Pieczarkowski zdziwił się i powołał się na świadectwo obecnego pana Rydzewskiego i nieobecnego Szastalskiego, że Molinari od pierwszej chwili nie budził w nim zaufania. Przez następne dwa dni panna Izabela uważała wielkiego artystę jako ofiarę zawiści. Powtarzała sobie, że tylko on jeden zasługuje na jej współczucie i że nigdy o nim nie zapomni. W tym czasie pan Szastalski przysłał jej bukiet fiołków, a panna Izabela nie bez wyrzutów spostrzegła, że Apollo zaczyna być podobnym do Szastalskiego i że Molinari szybko zaciera się w jej pamięci. Prawie w tydzień po koncercie, kiedy bez światła siedziała w swoim pokoju, przed oczyma jej stanęła dawno zapomniana wizja. Zdawało jej się, że w towarzystwie ojca zjeżdża powozem z jakiejś góry w dolinę napełnioną chmurami dymów i pary. Spomiędzy chmur wysunęła się olbrzymia ręka trzymająca kartę, na którą pan Tomasz patrzył z niespokojną ciekawością. "Z kim ojciec gra?..." — pomyślała. W tej chwili wionął wiatr i z tumanów ukazała się twarz Wokulskiego, także w olbrzymich rozmiarach. "Rok temu miałam toż samo widzenie — rzekła do siebie panna Izabela. — Co to znaczy?... I dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że Wokulski nie był u nich od tygodnia. Po raucie u państwa Rzeżuchowskich Wokulski wrócił do siebie w niezwykłym nastroju ducha. Atak szału minął go i ustąpił miejsca apatycznemu spokojowi. Wokulski nie spał całą noc, ale stan ten nie wydawał mu się przykrym. Leżał spokojnie, nie myślał o niczym i tylko ciekawie przysłuchiwał się bijącym godzinom. Pierwsza... druga... trzecia... Na drugi dzień wstał późno i do południa, pijąc herbatę, znowu przysłuchiwał się biciu zegara. Jedynasta... dwunasta... pierwsza... Jakie to nudne!... Chciał coś czytać, ale nie chciało mu się pójść do biblioteki po książkę; więc położył się na szezlongu i zaczął myśleć o teorii Darwina. "Co to jest dobór naturalny? Jest to skutek walki o byt, w której giną istoty nie posiadające pewnych uzdolnień, a zwyciężają więcej uzdolnione. Jaka jest najważniejsza zdolność: czy pociąg płciowy? Nie, wstręt do śmierci. Istoty, które nie miałyby wstrętu do śmierci, musiałyby wyginąć najpierwej. Gdyby człowieka nie hamował wstręt do śmierci, ten najmędrszy zwierz nie dźwigałby kajdan życia. W poezji staroindyjskiej są ślady, że istniała kiedyś ludzka rasa mająca mniejszy wstręt do śmierci aniżeli my. No i rasa ta wyginęła, a jej potomkowie są albo niewolnikami, albo ascetami. A co to jest wstręt do śmierci? Naturalnie, instynkt polegający na złudzeniu. Są osoby mające wstręt do myszy, która jest zupełnie niewinnym stworzeniem, albo nawet do poziomek, które są wcale smaczne. (Kiedy to ja jadłem poziomki?... Aha, w końcu września roku zeszłego w Zasławku... Zabawna miejscowość ten Zasławek; ciekawym, czy jeszcze żyje prezesowa i czy ma wstręt do śmierci?...) Bo cóż to jest obawa śmierci?... Złudzenie! Umrzeć jest to nie być nigdzie, nic nie czuć i o niczym nie myśleć. W iluż ja miejscach dziś nie jestem: nie jestem w Ameryce, w Paryżu, na księżycu, nie jestem nawet w moim sklepie i nic mnie nie trwoży. A o ilu ja rzeczach nie myślałem przed chwilą i o ilu nie myślę? Myślę tylko o jakiejś jednej rzeczy, a nie myślę o miliardzie innych rzeczy, nie wiem nawet o nich i nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Cóż więc może być przykrego w tym, że nie będąc w milionie miejsc, tylko w jakimś jednym, i nie myśląc o miliardzie rzeczy, tylko o jakiejś jednej, przestanę być i w tym jednym miejscu i myśleć o tej jednej rzeczy?... Istotnie, obawa śmierci jest najkomiczniejszym złudzeniem, jakiemu od tylu wieków ulega ludzkość. Dzicy boją się piorunu, huku broni palnej, nawet zwierciadła; a my, niby to ucywilizowani, lękamy się śmierci!..." Wstał, wyjrzał przez okno i z uśmiechem przypatrywał się ludziom, którzy gdzieś biegli, kłaniali się sobie, asystowali damom. Przypatrywał się ich gwałtownym ruchom, wielkiemu zainteresowaniu, bezświadomej szarmanterii mężczyzn, automatycznej kokieterii kobiet, obojętnym minom dorożkarzy, męce ich koni i nie mógł oprzeć się uwadze, że całe to życie, pełne niepokoju i udręczeń, jest kapitalnym głupstwem. Tak przesiedział cały dzień. Następnego przyszedł Rzecki i przypomniał mu, że dziś jest dzień pierwszego kwietnia i że panu Łęckiemu trzeba zapłacić dwa tysiące pięćset rubli procentów. — A prawda — odparł Wokulski. — Odwieź mu tam... — Myślałem, że sam odwieziesz. — Nie chce mi się... Rzecki kręcił się po pokoju, chrząkał, nareszcie rzekł: — Pani Stawka jest jakaś markotna. Może byś ją odwiedził? — A prawda, że już dawno u niej nie byłem. Pójdę wieczorem. Odebrawszy taką odpowiedź Rzecki już nie zatrzymywał się. Bardzo czule pożegnał Wokulskiego, wpadł do sklepu po pieniądze, potem siadł w dorożkę i kazał jechać do pani Misiewiczowej. — Przybiegłem tylko na chwilę, bo mam załatwić pilny interes — zawołał uradowany. — Wie pani, Stach będzie tu dzisiaj... Zdaje mi się (ale mówię to pani w największej tajemnicy), że Wokulski już stanowczo zerwał z Łęckimi... — Czyby tak?... — rzekła pani Misiewiczowa składając ręce. — Jestem prawie pewny, ale... żegnam panią... Stach będzie dziś wieczorem... Istotnie, Wokulski był wieczorem i co ważniejsza, zaczął bywać każdego wieczora. Przychodził dosyć późno, kiedy Helunia już spała, a pani Misiewiczowa odchodziła do swego pokoju, i z panią Stawską przepędzał po parę godzin. Zwykle milczał i słuchał jej opowiadań o sklepie Milerowej albo o brukowych wypadkach. Sam odzywał się rzadko, a wtedy wypowiadał aforyzmy; nawet nie mające związku z tym, co do niego mówiono. Raz rzekł bez powodu: — Człowiek jest jak ćma: na oślep rwie się do ognia, choć go boli i choć się w nim spali. Robi to jednak dopóty — dodał po namyśle dopóki nie oprzytomnieje. I tym różni się od ćmy... "Mówi o pannie Łęckiej!..." — pomyślała pani Stawka i serce jej spieszniej uderzyło. Innym razem opowiedział jej dziwaczną historię: — Słyszałem o dwu przyjaciołach, z których jeden mieszkał w Odessie, a drugi w Tobolsku; nie widzieli się kilka lat i bardzo tęsknili za sobą. Nareszcie przyjaciel tobolski, nie mogąc wytrzymać dłużej, postanowił zrobić odeskiemu niespodziankę i nie uprzedzając go pojechał do Odessy. Nie zastał go jednak w domu, ponieważ jego przyjaciel odeski, również stęskniony, pojechał do Tobolska... Interesa nie pozwoliły im zetknąć się w czasie powrotu. Zobaczyli się więc dopiero po kilku latach i wie pani, co się pokazało?... Pani Stawska podniosła na niego oczy. — Oto obaj, szukając się, tego samego dnia zjechali się w Moskwie, stanęli w tym samym hotelu i w sąsiednich numerach. Los czasami mocno żartuje z ludzi... — W życiu chyba nieczęsto się tak trafia... — szepnęła pani Stawska. — Kto wie?... Kto wie?... — odparł Wokulski. Pocałował ją w rękę i wyszedł zamyślony. "Z nami tak nie będzie!..." — pomyślała, głęboko wzruszona. Podczas wieczorów przepędzanych w domu pani Stawskiej Wokulski stosunkowo był najbardziej ożywiony, trochę jadł i rozmawiał. Lecz przez resztę dnia zapadał w apatię. Prawie nie jadł, tylko wypijał mnóstwo herbaty, nie zajmował się interesami, nie był na kwartalnym posiedzeniu spółki, nic nie czytał, a nawet nie myślał. Zdawało mu się, że potęga, której nie umiałby nazwać, wyrzuciła go poza obręb wszelkich spraw, nadziei, pragnień i że jego życie, podobne dziś do martwego ciężaru, toczy się wśród pustki. "Przecież w łeb sobie nie wypalę — myślał. — Gdybym choć zbankrutował, ale tak!... Pogardzałbym sam sobą, gdyby z tego świata miała mnie wymieść spódnica... Trzeba było zostać w Paryżu... Kto wie, czy już dziś nie posiadałbym broni, która prędzej czy później wytępi potwory z ludzką twarzą." Rzecki odgadując, co się z nim dzieje, zachodził w różnych porach dnia i próbował wciągnąć go w rozmowę. Ale ani stan pogody, ani handel, ani polityka nie obchodziły Wokulskiego. Raz się tylko ożywił, gdy pan Ignacy zrobił wzmiankę, że Milerowa prześladuje panią Stawską. — O cóż jej chodzi? — Może zazdrości, że bywasz u pani Stawskiej, że jej płacisz dobrą pensję. — Uspokoi się Milerowa — rzekł Wokulski — jak oddam sklep Stawskiej, a ją zrobię kasjerką. — Bój się Boga, dajże spokój!... — zawołał przestraszony Rzecki. — Zgubiłbyś tym panią Stawską. Wokulski zaczął chodzić. — Masz rację. Ale swoją drogą, jeżeli baby kłócą się, trzeba je rozdzielić... Namów Stawską, ażeby sama na siebie założyła sklep, a my jej dostarczymy funduszów. Od razu o tym myślałem, a teraz widzę, że nie warto dłużej odkładać. Pan Ignacy, naturalnie, w tej chwili pobiegł do swoich pań i zawiadomił je o wielkiej nowinie. — Nie wiem, czy nam wypada przyjmować taką ofiarę? — odezwała się zakłopotana pani Misiewiczowa. — Cóż to za ofiara? — zawołał Rzecki. — Spłacicie nas panie w ciągu paru lat, i basta. Jakże pani sądzi?... — zapytał Stawskiej. — Zrobię tak, jak zechce pan Wokulski. Każe mi otworzyć sklep otworzę; każe zostać u Milerowej, zostanę . — Ależ, Helenko!... — zreflektowała ją matka. — Pomyśl, na co się narażasz mówiąc w podobny sposób?... Całe szczęście, że nas nie słyszy nikt obcy. Pani Stawska umilkła ku wielkiemu zmartwieniu pani Misiewiczowej, którą przerażała stanowczość córki dotychczas tak łagodnej i uległej. Pewnego dnia Wokulski przechodząc ulicą spotkał karetę pani Wąsowskiej. Ukłonił się i szedł dalej bez celu; wtem dopędził go służący. — Jaśnie pani prosi... — Co się z panem dzieje?... — zawołała piękna wdówka, gdy Wokulski zbliżył się do powozu. — Siądź no pan, przejedziemy się po Alejach. Wsiadł, pojechali. — Co to znaczy? — ciągnęła pani Wąsowska. — Wyglądasz pan okropnie, już blisko dziesięć dni nie byłeś u Beli... No, mówże pan coś!... — Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Nie jestem chory i nie sądzę, ażeby pannie Izabeli były potrzebne moje wizyty. — A jeżeli są potrzebne? — Nigdy nie miałem tych złudzeń; dziś mniej niż kiedykolwiek. — No, no... mój panie... mówmy jasno. Jesteś pan zazdrośnik, a to poniża mężczyznę w oczach kobiet. Zirytowałeś się pan Molinarim... — Myli się pani. Tak dalece nie jestem zazdrosny, że wcale nie przeszkadzam pannie Izabeli wybierać pomiędzy mną i panem Molinarim. Wiem przecie, że w tym wypadku obaj mamy równe prawa. — O panie, to już zbyt ostre! — zgromiła go pani Wąsowska. — Cóż to, więc biedna kobieta, jeżeli raczy ją uwielbiać jeden z was, nie może rozmawiać z innymi?... Nie spodziewałam się, ażeby taki człowiek jak pan w taki haremowy sposób traktował kobietę. Zresztą o co panu chodzi?... Gdyby nawet Bela kokietowała Molinariego, to i cóż?... Trwało to jeden wieczór i skończyło się tak wzgardliwym pożegnaniem go ze strony Beli, że aż przykro było patrzeć. Zgnębienie opuściło Wokulskiego. — Pani łaskawa, nie udawajmy, że się nie rozumiemy. Pani wie, że dla mężczyzny kochającego kobieta jest świętością jak ołtarz. Słusznie czy niesłusznie, ale tymczasem tak jest. Otóż jeżeli pierwszy lepszy awanturnik zbliża się do tej świętości jak do krzesła i postępuje z nią jak z krzesłem, a ołtarz prawie zachwyca się podobnym traktowaniem, wówczas... pojmuje pani?... Zaczynamy przypuszczać, że ów ołtarz jest naprawdę tylko krzesłem. Jasno się wytłumaczyłem?... Pani Wąsowska rzuciła się na poduszkach powozu. — O panie, aż nadto jasno!... Co byś pan jednak powiedział, gdyby kokieteria Beli była tylko niewinnym odwetem, a raczej ostrzeżeniem?... — Do kogo wystosowanym? — Do pana; wszakże pan ciągle zajmujesz się panią Stawską?... — Ja?... Kto to powiedział?... — Przypuśćmy, że naoczni świadkowie: pani Krzeszowska, pan Maruszewicz... Wokulski pochwycił się za głowę. — I pani wierzy temu? — Nie, ponieważ zapewnił mnie Ochocki, że tam nic nie ma; czy jednak Belę uspokoił kto w podobny sposób i czy mogłaby na tym poprzestać, to już inna sprawa: Wokulski ujął ją za rękę. — Pani droga — szepnął — cofam wszystko, com powiedział z powodu tego Molinariego... Przysięgam pani, że czczę pannę Izabelę i że największym dla mnie nieszczęściem jest moje nierozważne słowo... Teraz dopiero widzę, czego się dopuściłem, mówiąc to... Był tak wzruszony, że pani Wąsowskiej żal go się zrobiło. — No, no — rzekła — niech pan się uspokoi i nie przesadza... Pod słowem honoru (choć kobiety podobno nie mają honoru) zapewniam pana, że to, o czym mówiliśmy, zostanie między nami. Zresztą jestem pewna, że nawet Bela przebaczyłaby panu jego wybuch. Była to niegodziwość, ale... zakochanym wybacza się nie takie niegodziwości. Wokulski ucałował jej obie ręce, które mu wydarła. — Proszę się do mnie nie umizgać, bo dla zakochanej kobiety mężczyzna jest ołtarzem... A teraz wysiadaj pan, idź, o tam, do Beli i... — I co pani? — I przyznaj, że umiem dotrzymywać obietnic. Głos jej drgnął, ale Wokulski nie spostrzegł tego. Wyskoczył z karety i pobiegł do kamienicy zajmowanej przez pana Łęckiego, gdzie właśnie stanęli. Gdy Mikołaj otworzył mu drzwi, kazał zameldować się pannie Łęckiej. Była sama i przyjęła go natychmiast, zarumieniona i zmieszana. — Tak dawno nie był pan u nas — rzekła. — Czy pan był chory?... — Gorzej, pani — odpowiedział nie siadając. — Ciężko obraziłem panią bez powodu... — Pan mnie?... — Tak, pani, obraziłem panią podejrzeniami. Byłem — mówił stłumionym głosem — byłem na koncercie u państwa Rzeżuchowskich... Wyszedłem nawet nie pożegnawszy się z panią... Już nie chcę mówić dalej... Czuję tylko, że ma pani prawo nie przyjmować mnie jako człowieka, który nie ocenił pani... śmiał posądzać... Panna Izabela głęboko spojrzała mu w oczy i wyciągając rękę rzekła: — Przebaczam... niech pan siada. — Niech pani nie spieszy się z przebaczeniem, bo ono może podnieść moje nadzieje... Zamyśliła się. — Mój Boże, i cóż na to poradzę?... niechże już pan ma nadzieję, jeżeli tak o nią chodzi... — I to pani mówi, panno Izabelo?... — Tak widać było przeznaczone — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Namiętnie ucałował jej rękę, której mu nie broniła, potem odszedł do okna i coś zdjął z szyi. — Niech pani przyjmie to ode mnie — rzekł i podał jej złoty medalion z łańcuszkiem. Panna Izabela ciekawie zaczęła się przyglądać. — Dziwny prezent, nieprawdaż — mówił Wokulski otwierając medalion. — Widzi pani tę blaszkę lekką jak pajęczyna?... A jednak jest to klejnot, jakiego nie posiada żaden skarbiec, nasienie wielkiego wynalazku, który może ludzkość przemienić. Kto wie, czy z tej blaszki nie urodzą się okręty napowietrzne. Ale mniejsza o nie... Oddając go pani, składam moją przyszłość... — Więc to jest talizman? — Prawie. Jest to rzecz, która mogła mnie wyciągnąć z kraju, a cały mój majątek i resztę życia utopić w nowej pracy. Może byłaby ona stratą czasu, maniactwem, ale w każdym razie myśl o niej była jedyną rywalką pani. Jedyną... — powtórzył z naciskiem. — Myślał pan opuścić nas? — Nawet nie dawniej jak dziś rano. Dlatego oddaję pani ten amulet. Odtąd, oprócz pani, już nie mam innego szczęścia na świecie; została mi pani albo śmierć. — Jeżeli tak, więc biorę pana do niewoli — rzekła panna Izabela i zawiesiła medalion na szyi. A kiedy przyszło wsunąć go za stanik, spuściła oczy i zarumieniła się. "Otom podły — pomyślał Wokulski. — I, ja taką kobietę podejrzywałem... Ach, nędznik..." Kiedy wrócił do siebie i wpadł do sklepu, był tak rozpromieniony, że pan Ignacy nieledwie przeraził się. — Co tobie? — zapytał. — Powinszuj mi. Jestem narzeczonym panny Łeckiej. Ale Rzecki, zamiast winszować, mocno pobladł. — Miałem list od Mraczewskiego — rzekł po chwili. — Suzin, jak wiesz, jeszcze w lutym wysłał go do Francji... — Więc?... — przerwał Wokulski. — Ano pisze mi teraz z Lyonu, że Ludwik Stawski żyje i mieszka w Algierze, tylko pod nazwiskiem Ernesta Waltera. Podobno handluje winem. Przed rokiem ktoś go widział. — Sprawdzimy to — odpowiedział Wokulski i spokojnie zanotował w katalogu adres. Odtąd każde popołudnie spędzał u państwa Łęckich, a nawet raz na zawsze został zaproszony na obiady. W kilka dni przyszedł do niego Rzecki. — Cóż, mój stary! — zawołał Wokulski. — Jakże tam z księciem Lulu?... Gniewasz się jeszcze na Szlangbauma, że śmiał sklep kupić?... Stary subiekt pokręcił głową. — Pani Stawska — rzekł — już nie jest u Milerowej... trochę chora... Mówi coś o wyjeździe z Warszawy... Może byś tam wstąpił?... — Prawda, trzeba by zajść — odparł pocierając czoło. — Mówiłeś z nią o sklepie? — Owszem; pożyczyłem jej nawet tysiąc dwieście rubli. — Z twoich biednych oszczędności?... Dlaczegóż nie ma pożyczyć ode mnie?... Rzecki nic nie odpowiedział. Przed drugą Wokulski pojechał do pani Stawskiej. Była bardzo mizerna; jej słodkie oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe i jeszcze smutniejsze. — Cóż to — spytał Wokulski — słyszałem, że pani chce opuścić Warszawę? — Tak, panie... Może mąż powróci... — dodała stłumionym głosem. — Mówił mi o tym Rzecki i pozwoli pani, że postaram się o sprawdzenie tej wiadomości... Pani Stawska zalała się łzami. — Pan taki dobry dla nas — szepnęła. — Niechże pan będzie szczęśliwy... O tej samej godzinie pani Wąsowska była z wizytą u panny Izabeli i dowiedziała się od niej, że Wokulski został przyjęty. — Nareszcie... — rzekła pani Wąsowska. — Myślałam, że nigdy się nie zdecydujesz. — Więc zrobiłam ci przyjemną niespodziankę — odpowiedziała panna Izabela. — W każdym razie jest to idealny mąż: bogaty, nietuzinkowy, a nade wszystko człowiek gołębiego serca. Nie tylko nie jest zazdrosny, ale nawet przeprasza za podejrzenia. To mnie ostatecznie rozbroiło... Prawdziwa miłość ma zawiązane oczy. Nic mi nie odpowiadasz? — Myślę... — O czym? — Że jeżeli on tak zna ciebie, jak ty jego, to oboje bardzo się nie znacie. — Tym przyjemniej zejdzie nam miodowy miesiąc. — Życzę... Lalka 32